


Let Dr. Luna Take Care of You

by SailorBryant



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, rocky horror au!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorBryant/pseuds/SailorBryant
Summary: Lunawood take on a famous Rocky Horror scene.~importing my drabbles from tumblr in case they're lost





	Let Dr. Luna Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% ludomoose's fault for sending me this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwi63-aC008

“I-I don’t do things like that-like this. I’m not-“

“Things like what?” Miles whispered as his perfectly manicured nails dug a path down Ryan’s chest. “Things that make you feel good?”

“I-,” Ryan started, before having to swallow when Miles began to place soft kisses on his jaw and down his shoulder.

“I bet you don’t. I could tell from the moment you walked in, Ryan, you just need to let loose,” Miles said in between kissing and licking his way down Ryan’s body. “Nothing wrong with giving yourself over to a little _pleasure_.”

“B-but Meg,” Ryan stuttered out, but his body wasn’t protesting in the least as he spread his legs to Miles could easily slide in between them.

“Oh, your darling Meg is far more adventurous than you realize. In fact,” Miles paused to nip lightly at Ryan’s hip, “I bet she wouldn’t be averse to joining us. Let me call for her-”

“N-no, I don’t want her to see-“ Ryan sputtered out.

Miles hushed him with a finger over his lips. “Shh, it’s alright, baby, I understand. Just lay back and I’ll make you feel good, okay?”

Ryan felt himself nodding, and it was like the floodgates opened. Miles’ hands lost their soft touch and seemed to burn into his skin. They rushed into his briefs, pulling out his cock and giving it the few strokes it needed to grow to full hardness.

“Mmm, I knew you were a big boy,” Miles hummed.

Ryan let out a gasp, blown away by the feel of the rough, thick hand that was wrapped around his length. It was nothing like the frustrating fumbles of Meg’s petite, soft hand, and it felt amazing. He knew exactly how to twist and turn, what speed to move at to keep Ryan on the edge of losing his mind.

“Oh god.”

“No god’s here honey, just me,” Miles said before he leaned down to take Ryan’s swollen head in his mouth.

“Mmm,” Miles moaned around him. “Oh baby, you taste so good. I don’t know how that little girlie keeps her mouth off you.”

Ryan let out a noise, that sounded equal parts distressed and content, and Miles just chuckled softly.

“Don’t worry, Dr. Luna will take care of you. I’ll make you feel more pleasure than you ever thought possible, baby,” Miles whispered as he stroked him in a perfectly maddening rhythm, while Ryan slowly fell apart. “I think I’ll keep you here,” he said suddenly. “Tied to this bed, propped up so I can just come to look at this gorgeous cock. I’ll keep you next to the Warhol’s and the Rauschenberg’s, a priceless piece of art that I own.”

Choking on a sob, Ryan just nodded. “P-please,” he begged, not quite sure what he was begging for but not wanting Miles’ sinful hands and tongue to stop.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Miles whispered, and between the smug grin on those bright red lips, and way his eyes danced beneath those blue highlighted lids, Ryan was absolutely lost.


End file.
